Soil as soft as sunlight
by PaintingInTheAttic
Summary: Beastboy and Raven get caught up in the election of a corrupt politician, forcing them closer together as a couple against Raven's will. Beasboy, of course, is loving it.
1. Chapter 1

Raven's eyes lazily tracked the small insect as it crossed her open book. It was small, beetle-like, completely unknown to her (though her knowledge of pests was admittedly lacking), and markedly green.

-Beastboy?

She asked the question tentatively, already fearing any response that may come. A few moments passed, she could no longer see the words as anything but a background for the crawling bug. Though, in truth, the book spoke with rather elementary language and scarcely held her attention even before the beetle intruded.

Still no response. Raven decided to force an answer from it. She steadied her breathing and reached out to the bug, prodding its mind with her own. Luckily, the beetle (or Diabrotica barberi, which seemed to be its name) was of simplistic mind and offered up his secrets quite readily to her.

Regripping the book, Raven looked once more at the bug; with the same admiration that a collector of flowers would have for a beautifully grown rose. Then, the hint of a smile now gone from her face, she gave an audible sigh and slammed the book shut.

A muffled scream escaped from within its bindings. Raven could feel some desperate creature squirming inside it, but some unconscious urge advised her to keep the book clamp shut anyways. She wasn't proud of her cruelty, but in some twisted way she felt her little friend deserved it. Later, she'd find the time to apologize to Beastboy; that's what she told herself at least.

She let go of the book and asked,

\- Do you know the scientific names of all the animals you turn into, she asked, or do you just look up the names of your favorite transformations?

Beastboy accepted her gentle words as an apology, he spent enough time with Raven to know that by being non-hostile she was attempting to be nice. Taking this as a good sign, he straightened his back, tried his best not to reveal how much pain he was really in, and got ready to deliver the line he had prepared to impress Raven.

-I know you guys usually think of me as the slow one, but I do like to know the names of what I'm turning into.

His one-girl-audience seemed impressed by this, so he giddily led into his next trick.

-Go ahead, he touted, name any animal and I'll tell you its scientific name.

Before Raven could respond, the usual siren blared along with its accompanying flashing red light. Together, they pierced the entirety of Titan Tower and called all of its residents to action.

-Perhaps another time, said Raven as she teleported out of the room.

-Great, whined Beastboy as he prepared to leave, now I have to fight in this condition and I learned all those useless names for nothing.

* * *

An innocent voice asks:

-Robin, do you think Raven loves us?

An unsure voice reassures:

-Of course she does Star, its just different with her.

* * *

The night had fallen open like a wooden toy chest and villains seemed to be attacking targets at random. Cyborg drove to address abnormalities at the radio tower, Robin and Starfire teamed up to fend off abnormally aggressive intruders at City Hall, and the final two heroes were sent to a famous lookout point over the ocean. Many distressed phone calls were coming from there and nearby residents gave reports of hearing both panicked screams and a loud explosion from that direction.

The two arrived to a scene of despair. Cars overturned, trees uprooted, people cowering in fear. Raven quickly sought out the source of all the destruction. A sizable foe known to her as Cinderblock. She looked closer and saw another point of interest. An instantly recognizable man lying at the monster's feet.

Beastboy too saw the man and thought him familiar somehow but could not place him. He was much more concerned with the giant foot poised to crush the man. He chose the eyes of a snow leopard, hoping to dash forward and surprise Cinderblock with a Rhinoceros' horn before the kill could be made. But something stopped him.

Or rather, Raven's death grip on the scruff of his neck stopped him. Through clenched teeth she muttered:

-Don't you know who that guy is?

Beast boy wrested free from her grip and squinted to get a better look at him. Nothing at first, but then:

-Whoa! That's the dude who's running for governor." and -Oh, he's a hostage.

Indeed, Cinderblock appeared to only be threatening to kill the man without any real desire to do so.

-He's scum, spat Raven. His name is Henry Johannes and he hasn't the slightest drop of integrity in him. Did you see his vicious campaigning or his proposed tax plans? What am I saying, of course you haven't. Well, just trust me on this. He's not a good guy.

Beastboy returned to his human form and crouched low behind a car. He motioned for Raven to join him. While waiting for her, he peered over at Mr. Johannes. Helpless and hogtied, the man hardly looked the miscreant that Raven described. Mostly knowing the answer but still with slight concern, he asked:

-We're still gonna save him, right Raven?

Normally, Raven's lack of a quick response would have unnerved him. But he rather liked the extra time huddling next to her. From where he sat, he could see her figure from the corner of his eye, could see how her hair swayed gently in the ocean breeze as she thought, how her chest rose and fell with each breath. She seemed like a cat insofar that her powerful eyes held an ever active mind. Beastboy thought to tell her this, but was interrupted by her answer.

-It might be best to wait for the police. The public holds a high opinion of us, she explained. They might see us saving him as a sign our support for him. Someone as sleazy as Johannes will certainly make it seem that way.

Beastboy looked once more at the candidate. This time, Johannes happened to meet Beastboy's gaze. The man's eyes contained genuine terror as well as a hint of resignation. His once brazened face was full of scratches from the pavement. He mouthed the word 'help' over and over. With new resolve, Beastboy said:

-We can't wait that long. I don't care what you say. I'm helping him, and if have an ounce of pity in you, you will too.

Raven lowered her head in a sour mix of shame and reluctance. By the time she looked up again, Beastboy was already grappling with the concrete villain. She sighed, then rushed over to Johannes' side. Kneeling down, she acknowledged the fear in his eyes and returned his gaze with the most reassuring smile she could manage. This only caused Johannes to recoil further.

-Don't worry, you're safe now.

The man relaxed at those words. He calmed his breathing and tried to lay still while she placed her hands on his wounds. They felt cold to him. Not the icy coldness which brought death unto lost travelers, but the exhilarating coldness as in a thousand snowflakes. Within seconds the pain numbed from his cheeks and disappeared. Seconds later, the ropes too were gone from him.

Raven rose after this and pulled up her hood. She offered no assistance to the politician as he got up and dusted himself off. In the distance, Beastboy had bested his foe and was now returning. Johannes looked at his two rescuers and a faint smile crept across his face. In his most dignified voice, he said:

-My most sincere thanks to the both of you young heroes. Raven. Beastboy. What would I do without you two?

* * *

An optimistic voice asks:

-I picked this colored pod of the tree to show Raven how much we love her. Do you think she'll like it?

A bemused voice answers:

-That flower? Yeah, I'm sure she'll enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

-I don't like it Robin.

-You have to, Raven. Mr. Johannes is very appreciative of your rescuing him. He is hosting the entire dinner tonight in your honor.

-I'm not going. It reeks of a publicity stunt. It's not our place to get involved in these politics.

-You have no choice. We're public figures; we need the public's support, and the reception tonight will help us give it. I don't care if I have to hogtie you and airdrop you into building. You'll be there. End of discussion.

With that, Robin tore himself away from the conversation and stormed down the hall; leaving Raven stranded in her own inner turmoil as if on a sailboat upon a windless sea.

Raven groaned, sulked for a moment as she put up her hood, but eventually she whispered her words which hugged her like a safety blanket and moved on.

She'd need something to wear, else Starfire would insist on lending her some traditional, albeit highly revealing, Tamaranean garb. Not that Raven was too conservative for them, mind you, she simply couldn't see herself flouncing around in neon pink ribbons. Not in public at least.

Even more worrying, she would need to inform Beastboy about their new plans tonight. If the gods held any favor for her, Beastboy wouldn't make too much of a fool of himself.

Raven began to make her way through the many assorted halls of Titan Tower. She had never been completely comfortable with the immense size of the titan's shared home. Sure, the many unnecessary rooms allowed her own to be tucked nicely away in a corner to allow her greater privacy, but it also made the task of finding somebody harder than tracking down a rare book at auction.

Luckily, Beastboy and Raven had a habit of running into each other and such was the case as she entered the main stairwell.

-Beast boy, I need to talk with you. Raven pretended not to chuckle at how his eyes lit up with a passion that usually only revealed itself when a tower of soy was placed before him.

-Oh! Are ya ready to test my knowledge of animal names? Said Beastboy, his chest puffed out with bravado.

-Hardly. Robin said we need to attend that reception Johannes is throwing tonight for us. So find a suit, and please don't embarrass me.

-Oh c'mon Raven. You know I'd never do that to you.

Then, a wave of confidence- if not hormones- crashed over Beastboy, for he sidled up to Raven, nudged her in the side, and said:

-Hey, so we're pretty much going out on a date tonight aren't we?

…

Beastboy didn't exactly know how he ended up sprawled out at the bottom the staircase, but suddenly he felt very lightheaded. He stumbled onto his feet and dragged himself toward the kitchen to get some ice.

* * *

The innocent voice, weighed down with sorrow this time:

-Raven crushed the flower when I gave it to her. Does she hate us?

The calm voice responds:

-No, don't ever say that, Star. She's just... upset about something right now.

* * *

Raven escorted Beastboy into the dining hall. Dragging her green friend onward whenever he stopped to 'ooh' and 'aah' at the glamour of the evening.

-Remember, she whispered into his ear, don't do anything to embarrass me or to support Johannes anymore than we need to.

A round of photographers gestured toward them and the two tried their utmost to put on a good face for them. Raven flinched at the seizure-inducing onslaught of flashing bulbs, Beastboy basked in them.

-Liven up a little Rae-Rae! You look like you're at a funeral, whispered Beastboy through his gleaming smile.

Raven strained at hearing her pet name and dug her nails into the careless Beastboy's skin.

-I can't help it. The only dress I own is black.

-You know that's not what I meant.

The two continued their not so secretive combat of words as they siphoned into the banquet hall, pausing only to shake hands with whatever dignitaries introduced themselves. Contrary to her own beliefs, Raven looked quite stunning in the gloomy gown which ballooned around her lower half like thunderclouds and which clung just loosely enough to the shape of her upper body. Beastboy thought to tell her as much, but he quickly recalled how upset Raven was with his stark white tuxedo and decided not to risk returning to the subject.

Rather, they quite unceremoniously took their place at the head table next to Mr. Johannes and his most trusted support staff.

-Hello, they all muttered to each other save Johannes who seemed entirely lost in thought.

-Truly a pleasure, added one of the staff. To which, the other yes-men added: An honor though and through, humbled to finally meet you two, and further flattery.

A earth-shattering joke just popped into Beastboy's head and lacking the capacity to withhold himself, he jumped right into its setup.

-Have you heard the one about the peg-legged banker?

Fortunately for all, Johannes chose this moment to bolt up and make his announcement to the gathered attendees.

-Welcome everyone, he bellowed grandiosely, I would you to join me in raising a glass to our beloved heroic couple: Raven and Beastboy!

And in a moment the room erupted in applause for the two very cherry faced heroes.


End file.
